One Big Happy Family
by Pugluver64
Summary: Carlos' Sister comes to town! But she isn't just visiting like Carlos thought she was... They can all be One big happy family again


**Hey U guys so this I'm going to make quick… Um this is a fantasy I have been meaning to write and since I'm Hispanic I will be playing the role as Carlos' sister! Yay! Well here you go! :) **

**Kendall's Pov. **

"Kendall?" I heard a whisper say my name

"Hmm… Mom just five more minutes" I mumbled

"Kendall?" I heard again a little harsher

"Mom I said five more minutes!" I said turning…

I heard the person sigh

"KENDALL WAKE UP!" The voice yelled, startling me… and I fell off my bed

I looked up at the clock and saw it was seven thirty in the morning, and everyone knows I am not a morning person.

I looked up to see who was yelling at me to wake up so I could KILL them… I then saw Carlos in jeans a shirt and he was already to start his day… but why it was a Saturday

"Carlos!" I yelled standing up to sit on my bed

"Sorry did I scare you?" He asked so innocent and a little sad smile forming on his face

"Yeah but it's okay Carlitos, so why are you all dressed up and such?" I asked rubbing my eyes

He gasp, and I knew that was a bad thing and today was an important day

"Am I forgetting something Carlos?" I asked him

"Yes!" He squealed and then pouted almost going into tears

"Oh I'm sorry Carlos; I promise I will make it up to you." I said giving him a slight hug

He suddenly perked up and then smiled and then said "Wake up everyone and drive us to the airport!" He said

I was confused why would he want me to do that?

"Carlos why would you want me to…" Then it hit me…

I started jumping and squealing and Carlos started to do it too.

I quickly got dressed in a red v neck and dark skinny jeans and of course my vans…

"Carlos Go make us some breakfast!" I said with a huge smile that I could not take off no matter what I tried to do

"Already ahead of you I made bacon and eggs and toast with orange juice!" He said excitedly

"Thanks now I'm going to make up Katie and the guys okay?" I said and Carlos just smiled and nodded

While Carlos went to do whatever he had to do, I went down the hall and into James' and Logan's bedroom.

I saw that Logan and James were still asleep… Who wouldn't be…? We wouldn't but today was a day off of course!

I walked up to Logan's bed "Logan wake up!" I whisper yelled

"No leave me alone!" He murmured

I sighed it was now time for desperate measures… meaning pelting hi with his own pillow

I slide his head from the pillow and started hitting him with it

"Wake up" I said Hitting him with the pillow

"I'm up" He murmured

I hit him with the pillow again

"I'm up" HE said a little clearer, meaning he was waking up

I hit him with the pillow once more

"I'M UP!" He yelled, surprisingly not scaring or waking James

I just smiled at him "Kendall why the he…" Then it hit him and he jumped out of bed, went to his drawer of clothes, went to the bathroom and changed then he came out happy…

But James was still asleep and I was guessing so was Katie…

But I didn't have to worry about Katie because Katie wakes up at seven forty five EVERY morning and in the summer eight o'clock

And it was now… Seven forty six and I heard Katie's door open… perfect

"Logan will you do the honors of waking James up?" I said handing him a pillow

"Gladly!" He said very cheery

Logan then threw the pillow and James woke up immediately

"Who the hell threw it?" James yelled

"Logan and get dressed pretty boy!" I yelled at him for yelling

"Why?" Then it also hit him

He got dressed in less than ten seconds and did his hair in one minute! That's a new record for James

I smiled and walked out the door… Finding out everyone was ready except mom who doesn't even know

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Carlos' Pov::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Everyone was eating breakfast and I was happy I got to see that special person again… It might just be a visit but still…

"Okay Carlos what time does she get here?" Kendall asked

"Her plane gets here at eight but she gets off at boarding at eight thirty… Plus it's only a ten minute drive" I said drinking my Orange juice

Everyone looked at me in a weird way… I wonder why's that, was my fly down?

"What?" I asked after a long period of silence

"Nothing and we should get going if we don't want to wait for an hour and Carlos can get something for her." Katie said

"Okay let's go" Kendall said getting the car keys and opening the door…

**(At the Airport) **

I ran in threw the airport doors and went into the gift shop and the guys… and Katie on my tail out of breath. They were amazed at how I wasn't panting like they were

I smiled at the cashier and left with the little present I was going to give her… She was special so I bought her a necklace, a bear and a box of candy… her favorite of course.

After the whole gift shop thing we went to wait for her to get off her plane… It was a long wait until Katie yelled out something…

"I think I see her Carlos!" Katie squealed

I ran up to the window to see if Katie was right or not… But Katie was indeed correct

"Kendall, Logan, Katie, James, I see her!" I squealed

They also ran up to the window to see her too… I was then interrupted with a poke on my back

I turned around to see the person who I was dying to see for four years… Eli… Eli is home

"What no hug?" She asked laughing with happy tears in her little eyes

I gave her a big hug with tears also in my eyes… I just couldn't believe she was here… and I was holding her in my arms again

**::::::::::::::::::::::: Eli's Pov.:::::::::::::::::::::: **

I was crying for the first time ever since he left till L.A.

"I love you Carlos and I really missed seeing my crazy brother everyday" I said after he released me

He just smiled. "Oh I got you this" He said holding up a little gift

"Awe! How sweet of you! Oh and I have a surprise for you all but you have to wait until we get home." I said and smirked

I heard four boys groan, Carlos is one of those boys. I went behind Carlos to see Logan, the doctor to be, James, The pretty sure soon to be cuda man spray model, and Kendall, The Minnesota Wild hokey player… Taking his father's footsteps…

"Well I get groans but no hi's… I see how it is" I said with my hands on my hips

Kendall laughed and ran up to me and gave me a hug… then James came up and gave me a hug and said he missed me… And then Logan came up and ruffled my hair and gave me a hug.

I walked up to Kendall after everyone calmed down and were just talking.

"Hey Kendall did Katie come with you guys?" I asked hopeful

"Well I don't know how about you ask her yourself?" Kendall said turning me around to see a brunette with big brown eyes

"Katie!" I squealed and gave her a hug while she hugged back and giggled

All the boys laughed or said awe! Kendall and Carlos said awe, and Logan and James just laughed.

Yup! I was really happy to be home!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::Katie's Pov.::::::::::::::::::::::: **

I was glad Eli was here, I didn't have to be the only mature one here with mom… long story... or not

"Hey Eli now you can finally teach me Spanish" I said jokingly

Eli just laughed and continued the game "What Carlos didn't teach you?" She asked

I shook my head and pouted while she smirked and ran up to her brother

"Carlos!" She almost screamed… I could tell she was talking in Spanish though

"_Que paso Eli_ (What's wrong Eli?)" Carlos asked

"_Y porque no le enseno' a Katie ablar en Espanol ah_? (Why didn't you teach Katie to speak Spanish?) Eli responded with her hands on her hips

And now you know why we are BEST friends… We fight with our brothers for no apparent reason

"_Yo no sabia Eliana_ (I didn't Know Eliana)" Carlos said with a sorry smile

"_Okay esta bien, Te amo y cuandos nos vamos_? (Okay it's fine, I love you and when are we leaving?)" Eli asked

Carlos laughed while Eli just smiled and Carlos said "_Ahora _(now) " He said then started walking

Next Eli walked up to me…

"So when are we leaving?" I asked

"Now" She said then smirked

**::::::::::::::::: At the Palm woods:::::::::::::::: **

**Carlos' Pov. **

We were at the palm woods so since Kendall, and I were the only ones awake we had to see if we could wake up the four other sleeping teens

I looked back to see Katie and Eli with smiles on their faces while holding hands and wearing their best friend necklace and bracelet Kendall and I bought them. I smiled to myself at the sight

"Kendall, look at our sisters" I whispered to a very exhausted and tired Kendall

Kendall looked back and smiled too… then he frowned I knew that was not a good thing

"What are we supposed to do, I mean I don't want to wake them up." Kendall whispered back wiping his eyes

"We can always carry them and dude why are you so tired?" I said

"Don't worry about it and okay first lets wake up sleeping beauty and the beast" Kendall said shaking James and Logan who woke up instantly

About two minutes later I was carrying a sleeping Eli and Kendall was carrying a sleeping Katie and both girls were still holding hands so it was sort of hard for Kendall and I to walk but their our sister's and we love them

Then out of nowhere Camille comes and wants to say hi

"Hey gu- and why is Carlos holding a little girl?" She asked pointing to Eli

"She's Carlos' sister and my fake sister and Katie's best friend" Kendall said then yawned

"Since when does Carlos have a little sister?" Camille whispered not to wake the sleeping teens in our arms

"Since I was six and she's thirteen now so do the math Camille" I said

"So they're the same age cool!" Camille said pointing to the girls

"Yeah" Kendall said

"So what's her name Carlos?" Camille asked

"Her name is Eliana but she says to call her Eli" I said

"Okay cool well I'll see you around guys I have yet another audition to score!" Camille said pumping her fist in the air and running out the Palms woods door

"Okay awkward so let's just go and these two either in Katie's bedroom or on the couch." Kendall said jumping Katie to where he and she were comfortable

"Good Idea… Man she has gotten heavier over the years!" I said in fact to Eli

"So has Katie but you don't see me complaining now do you?" Kendall said as a remark and smirked

So we got in the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor

Once we were out of the elevator Kendall and I went straight to apartment 2J. WE went inside and we were hit with the aroma of… Cookies!

Kendall and I put the sleeping girls down on the couch and Kendall said he was going to take a 'nap' on the couch so he went to get himself and the two girls a blanket.

Kendall put the blanket on the girls and he put a pillow below both of their heads and Kendall smiled when he saw the two girls snuggle up with each other like they used to when they were litter

Kendall then went to the other end of the couch and he almost instantly fell asleep

I then walk in the kitchen to get something to drink… for your information… water.

I closed the door to see Ms. Knight behind there with her arms crossed

I jumped back in surprise

"Where did you guys go? I was worried sick!" She almost yelled

"We went to pick up Eli Momma Knight" I said trying to calm myself down from the scare

"Well you could… Wait did you just say Eli? As in your sister Eliana Eli?" Ms. Knight asked

All I could do was nod

She then started to jump and then she hugged me "Oh I have to make another batch of cookies!"

I just laughed at how Ms. Knight was acting

**Yeah that's it! No mistakes? I think I dunno well it's passed my bedtime and I didn't do my homework… Cuz I didn't have any duh! Well I was planning this for like weeks so yeah hoped you enjoyed and such um… Yes I will make this a multichap and such and I will post more stories and stuff later on! :D Well night my readers love ya! Review? Oh and If I get in trouble for staying up late... It's all because I do this for you! ;)**


End file.
